


Midnight kisses

by imsfire



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Reunion, day one: Sweet, fluff and feels and mild smut, for rebelcaptain Smut Weekend 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsfire/pseuds/imsfire
Summary: Reunion cuddles that might lead to more - if they weren't both so very, very tired...





	Midnight kisses

Jyn is woken in the dark by a vague impression of something tickling her face.  She gives a little start, still half-dreaming, and manages to hold back from lashing out with a fist in response.  Feels sleepily rather proud of that as she murmurs “Tooky?  Gerroff, cat…”

A gentle laugh answers, and the tickle comes back, nearer and warmer this time, and definitely human, it’s a hand stroking her cheek softly.  “Now I know who’s been in your bed while I was away.”  Cassian sounds decidedly amused and his lips nuzzle at hers, and now it’s his moustache that’s tickling her in the dark. 

She chuckles; presses back contentedly with a firm kiss.  “You’re home.”

“I am.”

Her sense of pride returns.  He ought to be congratulating her on - “You woke me up and I didn’t hit you.”

“I noticed.”

“Do I get a reward for that?”

“You mean, besides my undying affection?”

There’s something utterly glorious about his husky voice in the dark, the familiar sound, the shifts in tone when he’s smiling, and when he yawns a moment later.  His weight on the bedding shifts and she knows he’s moving.  Next moment he kisses her on the corner of the mouth and then the chin; works slowly down onto her throat.

“Mmm…

“What sort of reward do you want?” Cassian asks, pausing for breath as his slow channel of kisses gets to the collar of her pyjama shirt.  

“Ooh, take off your boots and get in this bed and I’ll show you.”

She slides one hand between them.  It takes just a second’s fiddling to unfasten the top button and then the second one, and Cassian hums appreciatively, pushing the fabric back from her bare skin.  She can feel her temperature rising as he nibbles and kisses down the plane of her sternum and then across onto the rise of her breasts.  He tugs another button undone and gets access to the whole of her bosom.  Feels his way across to cup her left breast as he sucks and licks her right nipple, gently and then harder.  Jyn clutches at him, pulling him closer, working her hands under his jacket to feel the wiry strength of his back.

But they’re pulling the bedcovers right off, between them, and even with the heat of excitement to warm her, the chilly night air of Hoth is not something she wants to share him with.

“I’m serious, Captain.  Boots off and get _in_ this bed, stop playing around.  Under the covers with you.  Let’s get each other warmed up properly.”

Cassian in the darkness says “Force, I’ve missed you, love” with a husky intensity that sets her on fire.  She reaches for him.  He’s chuckling, wriggling out of his outer coat; he gives a sigh of pleasure as he kicks his boots under the bed, and Jyn feels the bedclothes lifting away and then quickly wrapping round them both in the dark, and then at last his arms are warm and tight around her as she embraces him. 

She finds his waistband with her fingers, begins to work her way inside.  “I’m glad you’re back…”

His hot breath is slow and intense on her skin.  His caresses are languorous.  Jyn curls against him, hands gliding down his flanks; hitches one leg round him and presses close.  She wants to arch into his touch and purr like Tooky; wants to be cuddled, held, stroked.

Cassian’s lips are very soft on her skin.  She strokes slowly back up his spine, then down again, pulling his shirt gently back over his skin before he can lose any body heat; shifts her hands to his shoulders.  He sighs, kissing her throat now, and rests his brow against her head.  One hand pets lazily at her breast again and comes to rest. 

Jyn sighs too, and relaxes.  She cradles his head, combing through his untidy hair.  “Ahh, dear one, you’re tired.”

“Mmm…” His lips move, smiling again, and she imagines she can feel his eyelids pushing wearily open in the dark.  He huffs a breath and murmurs “Yeah.  Two days straight flying, travelling from Mandalore, and no co-pilot.  Didn’t get much sleep…”  He nuzzles against her.  “Mmm, this is nice.  You’re warm…”

And he is warm, too, warm and alive and precious to her whether burning with passion or quietly sliding into sleep.  Truth to tell, Jyn is tired too.  Even with the cat curled up beside her, fluffy and loyal with his steady purring, just the same she hasn’t slept well the last few nights.  Cassian’s solo missions worry her a lot more than her own.

She wraps her arms round him.  “Sleep.  You’re home now.”

“I love you,” says Cassian apropos of nothing.  He kisses her neck once more and rests his head beside hers.  His breath slows into sleep within minutes.

Jyn’s eyes close in relief and happiness. 

They hold one another all night, breathing in the silence, in the deep peace of home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be more smut and less fluff but it kept straying off into Sleepy Lovers territory so I gave up and let them just cuddle and drift off...


End file.
